The present invention relates to a wiping system or device for a windshield of a motor vehicle.
One wiping device for the windshield includes a wiper lever with a wiper element which contacts the windshield. The wiper lever is driven in a reciprocating manner between two reversing positions by a drive unit. The drive unit comprises an electric drive motor. Such a wiping device is already known (DE-OS 29 34 874) in which the size of the wiping field to be brushed over on the windshield by the wiper blades and its position on the windshield are subject to considerable changes which have been found extremely disturbing by motor vehicle manufacturers and their customers. This is caused by the fluctuating friction conditions between the windshield and the wiper element, changing frictional speeds of the wiper element on the windshield which, in connection with the inertial forces, elasticity and play in the wiping contact, as well as tolerances in the body, prevent the achievement of an optimal wiping field or the wiping field which has been predetermined with respect to construction, although the relative spacing of all articulation points of the wiping device is unchangeable during operation. However, the wiping field should reach as close as possible to the lateral edge of the windshield, particularly on the driver's side.